This invention relates to a throw-and-catch ball game wherein the user manipulates a hand-held implement to launch a ball into the air and then to catch the ball in a receptacle at one end of the implement.
The implement has two oppositely-facing ball tracks and a ball receptacle at one end of each track. Each receptacle has a side opening for allowing the ball to move from the receptacle onto the associated track, whereby the implement can then be manipulated to launch the ball into the air for capture by the other receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,184 to Joseph Cavaliere and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,174 to Gerald W. Cummings show throw-and-catch ball apparatus. The present invention improves on this patented apparatus in that the implement used in playing the game is manipulated so that the person's wrist is rotated approximately one hundred eighty degrees between the ball-launching event and the ball-catching event. A greater degree of skill is required, as compared with the skill level required with the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,184 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,174.